Bechloe Jr Gets a Lecture
by Eulonzo
Summary: Beca & Chloe talk to their 9 year old daughter Rosie about her problems at school.


It's Friday night, around 7:30pm, and Beca & Chloe along with their 9 year old daughter Rosie just got done eating dinner. Rosie is in her room listening to one of her mothers' mashups that she created just for Rosie a while back, and Beca & Chloe are still at the dinner table discussing what Rosie's teacher had called them about today after school before the redhead child got home.

"Do you think we should talk about it with her right now or…" Beca asks as she looks into Chloe's eyes while asking.

Chloe pauses for a few seconds while she thinks about it. And then she nods, "Yeah.".

Beca yells out Rosie's name and Chloe joins along, saying "Come in here, we need to talk to you!".

Rosie pauses the mashup she was listening to and says "Coming!" in her sweet little innocent voice. She stands up from her bed, opens her door and walks into the dining room.

"Yeah?" The redhead child says in a innocent tone.

Beca & Chloe look at each other for a few seconds. They weren't sure which one of them should talk to her about it, but they didn't want to discuss it in front of the child because, well, that would be awkward. So Beca nods in a 'I got this' kind of way.

"How was school today?" The brunette asked with a reassuring yet genuine smile on her face.

Rosie hesitantly answers, "I- it was good." with a nervous look.

"Nothing happened? Just… everything was good?" Beca says, because she clearly knows that Rosie answered that way so she could avoid talking about what happened in school today.

"Of course. Why wouldn't everything be just fine?" The redhead says with fear in her eyes.

Chloe chimes in and says, "Well that's not we heard today. According to your teacher, you hit a boy on the playground during recess." Chloe states as she looks into the child's eyes. "And not only that, but these situations have been happening multiple times over the past few months."

Rosie is shook up by what she just heard from her mother, as expected. She paused for a moment, but eventually said "But mom, I had a reason to hit him. He's been calling me names and making fun of me for so long, and…" The redhead child pauses for a moment. "… And when I get angry, I can't control myself, okay?" She says in a fearful tone.

Beca opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed her mouth and looked at Chloe.

"Can you talk to her alone? I… I can't do it right now." the brunette said as she looked into her wife's eyes with sadness in her face. Chloe wanted to ask her what was wrong, but again, she made it a point not to have this moment or talk about these things in front of their daughter just in case she got thrown into it. And of course, Rosie's still at that age where she likes to overly-question things like every child does.

Chloe nodded with a reassuring smile as she quickly stroked Beca's hand in support. "Of course." the redhead, but blonde at the time, whispered with care.

Beca was trying to hold back tears, and successfully did after knowing that Chloe cared so much about her. She gave her a genuine smile, and walked into their room and closed the door.

Rosie was confused what was wrong with her mother, but was too nervous to say anything.

Chloe moved on. "Do you know why we're talking to you about this, Rosie?" she said with a serious tone & look on her face.

"… Yeah…" Rosie said in a ashamed tone, also with shame in her eyes.

"Because it's not right to hit people." Chloe stated.

"But he deserved it, mom! If you were there with me you would underst-"

"I don't need to be there to understand." Chloe interrupted and gave her daughter a 'c'mere' gesture, because she was talking to them from a slight distance ever since Amber came out from her room.

Rosie hesitantly walked up closer to her mother, as she looked into her mother's eyes with fear once again.

"You have no idea what it was like for me growing up. I repeatedly got teased for how quiet I am and my hair, and my scar," She said as she points to the scar on her forehead, "And the worst of it all, when I got into singing & became more open with it, I barely had anybody that wanted to be friends with me because of the way I was and what I was into."

Rosie nods her head as reassurance.

"You may think mommy's pretty but back then, that didn't help me at all. As soon as my friends found out about my singing, they eventually started to lose interest in me. And you had no idea how hard it was for me to get through that. I thought I was weird, I thought that no one would ever want to be with or hang out with someone like me. Until I met your mother. She accepted me. She loved me for who I am, despite my flaws and I know people will accept you, too."

"But I don't think anyone's gonna accept me in this school." Amber says in a sad tone, "Yes they will. You may not see that now, but I know they will. If we can be accepted, so can you. Believe me when I tell you this, you are destined to make a difference in this world because I know you can. And you may not like hearing this, but you need to stop hitting." Chloe says.

"But I can't!" Rosie says as tears start falling down her face.

"Yes you can, Rosie. And I mean this with love, because we both love you _so_ much." Chloe says with passion and puts the emphasis on 'so'. "You've made us the happiest we've ever been and you've made our lives even better, and we are not gonna let you mess this up. You have _got_ to stop letting your anger control you. You control the anger." Chloe says as she points to her daughter.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to do that?" The redhead child asks as her lip trembles.

"It's hard for everybody, babe. Me and your mom may seem like the perfect couple, but we've loved hard just as much as we've fought hard. I've gotten so upset with her at the point where I couldn't stop being upset, but guess what? I over-came it, and I got over it. Just like you will. You wanna know why? Because I believe in you, your mother believes in you, and deep down, YOU can believe in YOU as well, I know you can. Because that's all that matters in the end. Don't let those boys break you, because if that happens, _you're_ gonna have to clean up the mess, not the boys, because in reality, you're in control." Chloe says with as much passion & love as she can as she looks into her daughter's eyes.

They both pause for a few moments, and Rosie quickly wipes the tears from her eyes with an apologetic look. "I- I'm so sorry, mom." The little girl says as Chloe offered a hug and gave her a reassuring look. And immediately, Amber accepted the hug and went into her mother's arms, hugging her tight as she buried her head in her shoulder while the mother strokes her back.

Rosie repeatedly said "I promise I won't hit anyone ever again, I'm sorry!" along with other incoherent apologies. The little girl was so ashamed of herself at the point where she felt like apologizing until the end of time. Even though it felt good to hit the boy, after hearing what her mother told her, she knew it was wrong and that it wasn't right to hit people, even if they truly deserve it. And despite her mother saying all of that with love & care, it still made Rosie feel bad even more.

Chloe shushed her multiple times after Rosie would apologize incoherently while her head was still buried in her shoulder, sobbing & crying at the point where her mother's shirt was almost soaked, and Chloe repeatedly saying "It's gonna be okay, baby, I promise." in different ways to calm her down. After a few minutes, Amber finally calmed down and looked up into her mother's eyes.

"I promise you that I'll try my best. I won't disappoint you."

Chloe nods with a reassuring smile on her face. "Thank you."

And as Rosie is about to turn around to walk back to her room, Chloe grabs her arm and Rosie looks at her.

"And don't ever be afraid to go to us about this. Okay? We mean this with love." Chloe pleads as she gives the child a small smile.

"Okay." The child says in a quiet tone. She walks closer to hug her and Chloe hugs her back as they embrace.

And Beca comes out from her room, slowly walking into the dining room. "Uh, is.. everything cool now?"

Chloe and Rosie both nod. "Yeah, everything's cool now." Chloe states in a happy-quiet tone.

Rosie walks up to Beca and puts her hand into her mother's hand. "I promised you and mommy that I'll never hit again, and I will make it my goal to do it for you because I love you so much. Okay?" the redhead child says as she gives her a small smile.

"Okay." The brunette says as she smiled and kneels down to hug her daughter and rubs her back as she does it. Chloe also has a proud smile on her face as she watches the two embrace.

She pulls back from the hug. "I love you." She says in a quiet tone and is looking into her daughter's eyes. "I love you too." Rosie says also in a quiet tone and gives the brunette mother a quick kiss, and heads back into her room to get ready for bed.

Beca walks over to the dinner table where Chloe's sitting and sits in the chair next to her.

"I'm so sorry that I walked out. I just…" Beca pauses and starts feeling sad again.

"It's okay Becs, take your time." Chloe reassuring Beca and telling her that it's okay to be emotional about these things.

"I just um, hearing our own daughter talk about her emotions like that and saying that she can't control it just hurt me deep inside, you know? Not only because she hit someone at school and kids are bullying her, but also because.. I'm afraid that she'll grow up and it'll get even worse." Beca says as she looks like she's about to cry.

Chloe puts her hand over the brunette's hand for reassurance as she strokes Beca's hand and nods after Beca stops talking. "I understand. But remember, it's our duty to make sure something like that doesn't ever happen."

"I know, but I still worry, you know?" Beca states, trying to hold back tears but is unsuccessful. "I don't want that for her. I don't want our kid to grow up with tons of issues or feeling alone because she is destined for great things. And it just really worr-"

"Beca." Chloe snaps Beca out of her worrier-tirade. "It's going, to be, okay. We've got this. We brought her into this world and we're gonna make sure she succeeds in this world, even when we're gone." Chloe said in a serious quiet tone. Beca starts to frown after that last line, but then Chloe leans her face in a bit closer to the brunette's face. "Remember what she said? She promised us. And how often does our girl promise?" she whispered.

Beca chuckles and Chloe laughs along with her. "I love you, do you know that?" The brunette says with a smile.

"Of course I do. I love you, too." The redhead leans in for a chaste kiss and Beca accepts it.

"Now lets get to bed." Beca says as she stands up from her chair and pushes it back into place, along with Chloe who does the same.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic one-shot so be nice. If you don't, that's cool too.**


End file.
